


The Universe You Made Me

by deepndeep



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepndeep/pseuds/deepndeep
Summary: He never says, but he shows.





	The Universe You Made Me

##### July, 2017

I gave him his bag, the one he told me to hold because he already got lots of bag on hand. I scolded him for being so late, he knew that his flight was four hours away, and our houses were nowhere near the airport. He only laughed as his response, he kept saying, “It’s okay, we arrived in time, though,” and I only could give him a sigh. For the very last time I checked on him, making sure nothing was left behind.

“I’m all set,” he said, standing straight with his bags all over him.

Then I realized, this could be the very last time we met. Not that I’m thinking something bad would happen to him on his flight, God, no. His family was going to come for him, they were planning to stay in the State, somewhere far, far away from here. If that finally happened, he would have no reason to come back to Seoul. Meeting me would not be enough reason.

I sighed for the n-th time now. 

“Be careful.”

I tried my best to smile, to hold back my tears, to stop myself from hugging him.

But he smiled, so sincerely.

And I broke a tear.

Then another tears.

Then I felt a hand on my back. Now my body was wrapped in him. I couldn’t stop myself from sobbing. 

“I’ll come back, you fool,” he whispered in my ear. His voice was soothing, enough to make me bury my head on his shoulder crying, hugging him even closer. I didn’t answer, how would I suppose to answer? 

He let go, and I found his eyes were also wet. Not as wet as mine, but still.

“Sihun, I—”

I, what? What was I going to say? Was I really going to let myself confess in this very edge of our meeting? Was I really going to say I love him despite the years of us being best friends? 

“Drive back safely,” he didn’t seem to hear me saying the half said words, thank God.

I nodded, “Be careful.”

“You’ve said that twice,” he smiled again. God, that smile again. That kind of smile of his where his eyes were sad but his whole face lit up. That smile.

“I needed to make sure you really are going to be careful.”

I wiped away the tears left on my face, “Okay, go.” I shoved him to step back. 

“Okay.”

He took a deep breathe, and that stopped me from breathing. “Go.”

“Okay.”

But he didn’t move. The time was ticking.

“Sihun, you are going to miss your flight.”

Instead, he opened his bag and pulled out something. A paper? An envelope?

“Read this when I text you later, when I’m arrived.” He offered me the envelope. 

I took it, “Old school, huh? We got texts and emails now, in case you forget.” I waved the envelope in front of his face.

He laughed, “Okay, then.”

“Yes, okay, I’m tired of you saying okay, go.”

He finally moved. 

Then he turned his back on me.

Then he walked away.

I was rethinking about my life choices, should I tell him?

He was getting further.

He didn’t look back.

And he left.


End file.
